Truth Or Dare
by EbonyBeach
Summary: COMPLETE, with Epilogue. With their children out of the way for the day, Aragorn and Arwen need to find something to occupy themselves with. So they embark upon a little game of Truth Or Dare...
1. Truth Or Dare

Truth Or Dare

Summary- With their children out of the way for the day, Aragorn and Arwen need to find something to occupy themselves with. So they embark on a little game of Truth Or Dare....

This is just something I came up with when I got bored... its fluffy/fun and basically just written because I felt like it! It has no real point, its just a work of fluff.... so I hope you enjoy! 

Rating- PG-13 for later content (perhaps, I haven't really got that far yet!)

Dedication- to LaLa for being there on the other side of cyberspace, and Mr Saul, Professor of Dudeness, maths teacher to the end!! not that you'll ever read this, but thanks for everything Sir!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Chapter 1

"It's so quiet," Arwen's whisper reflected her words.  
  
"Yes, isn't it great?" Aragorn wrapped his arms around his wife's slim waist and kissed the side of her neck.  
  
She smiled and leaned back into him. "Estel," she warned as he began to get a little too excited. "We're in a public place!"  
  
"So?" He continued his actions, ignoring her protests. He knew how much she loved it really.  
  
She wanted so much to let his persuasive behaviour cast aside all her awareness of where they were, but dignity, pride, and fear of embarassment swayed her.  
  
"Estel, stop it!" She turned in his arms, preventing him from kissing her neck and bare shoulders. Instead she limited him to her lips, though he believed this to be a fair exchange.  
  
"Now now, my Queen, I thought you were too ashamed to be seen participating in such... activities as these," Aragorn breathed, holding her chin gently and surveying her beautiful face.  
  
Arwen had never looked so innocent. She smiled and asked, "And what activities would these be?"  
  
"Oh I think you know perfectly well," he grinned, before kissing her hard on the mouth once more. A few minutes later he was forced to pull back as Arwen took her turn to get a little too excited.  
  
"Mela, you know today is-" he began.  
  
"Gondor's annual spring cleaning day?" she asked, trying and partly succeeding to reclaim his lips.  
  
"Yes," he said, kissing her softly as he pulled her down with him onto the grass. "The one day when every bedroom in Minas Tirith is occupied by people other than couple's with our purpose."  
  
She laughed, realising that for once she couldn't have what she so desperately wanted. "Ironic, isn't it?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows slightly in assent and looked out across a small part of his kingdom towards Osgiliath. There were an unnatural number of children playing close to the city walls and on the Pelennor Fields, and many running riot inside the outer quarter of the city aswell. The King and Queen were in one of the high court gardens, out of range of the commotion below, but occasionally able to catch the sound of children's screams and laughter, and the shouts of aggrevated mothers who were trying to complete all their chores on time.  
  
Arwen was glad Legolas had offered to take the children to Ithilien for the day - even though their servants were cleaning the royal quarters, she didn't want the children running riot and annoying everyone. Besides, it was calm and peaceful now, just the two of them.  
  
"What are you thinking about Mela?" Aragorn asked, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and pulling her body against his.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Just how nice it is without the children." She looked slightly guilty and said, "Am I a bad mother?"  
  
Aragorn laughed. "No my darling, I believe you are an excellent mother!"  
  
She smiled and reached up to kiss him. They sat in the familiar embrace of each other's arms for a time, before Arwen suddenly stood to her feet. "I have an idea!"  
  
Aragorn groaned. "What now?" The last idea she'd come up with was to try and teach Eldarion to ride bareback, for a reason only the Valar knows. However their eldest child, all of six years old, hadn't quite managed the skill, and Aragorn still winced at the memory of hooves in an all too uncomfortable area as he fought the horse for his son's safety. Eldarion had come out unscathed, something his father often contemplated as very unfair.  
  
All in all, Arwen's ideas were not good, least not for her husband. "I know what you're thinking," she said, reading his mind, "but this one's worth listening to, I promise." He sighed and she smiled, knowing she'd won, as was often the case. "Let's play a game."  
  
"A game? What sort of game?"  
  
"Truth or dare."  
  
"Arwen-" he warned  
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun," she persuaded, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. He was almost on the verge of giving in, but she knew he would still say no if she left him the choice now.  
  
Wrapping her arms around her neck, she pouted and looked pleadingly into his eyes. "Please?"  
  
He found himself literally melting into her gaze, and without having to think about it muttered "Ok," before kissing her alluring lips with much want and fervour.  
  
Arwen made a mental note to herself to always use this method when he was being stubborn, as it seemed to be instantly effective.  
  
She pulled back and ran her cool fingers over his cheek before kissing him lightly and taking his hand. "My turn first," she said, as if their moment of passion had never happened and he had assented to the game in the first place. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Aragorn mentally hit himself. He had fallen once again for his wife's devious games, and they both knew it. How could she read him so well? He sighed, knowing full well he was now trapped with no means of escape until Arwen said so. He realised she was watching him as he tried to delay the inevitable. Well, he thought, he might as well get it over with.  
  
As matter-of-factly as he could, and ignoring his wife's smug grin, he said "Dare," his voice masking fear that she could, and would, be as wicked as possible if it made him uncomfortable.  
  
And a game like this certaintly would be.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N If anyone has any ideas for amusing truths/dares our favourite couple could ask each other please tell me in your review or email me {address on my profile page} thanks!


	2. The Chicken Dare

Firstly, a note of thanks to everyone who reviewed, its makes me happy! And thanks to those of you who gave me ideas!

Check out my profile page for updates on what's happening with all my fics, including this one. There is also a plea for ideas for truths/dares - anything you've ever had done to you or done to someone else, I WANT TO KNOW!! If its particularly embarassing or rude, I won't mention your name, just email me... your secret is safe!

Thank you!

Dedication: LaLa, and ME132 for inspiring me to update sooner and write more, and also for some brilliant ideas that will be featured later on..... wait and you will see!

Chapter 2: The Chicken Dare  
  
Arwen couldn't keep the grin off her face when she realised she'd well and truly beaten her husband. As he requested a dare, she knew he was trying to keep his voice even, trying to mask the fear. He was afraid of her, and she knew she had him right where she wanted him. All she had to do now was think of a suitable dare to begin their game. She didn't want to start it off with too outrageous dares, or as time went on it would become impossible to top each others' ideas. So she started mildly.  
  
"I dare you to... behave like a chicken."  
  
"A- A chicken? As in, a farmyard bird with feathers?" Aragorn looked more than apprehensive.  
  
Arwen nodded and smiled.  
  
"Do I have to?" He asked, trying to restrain the pleading in his voice.  
  
She nodded again, her smile growing wider. "Of course you do. It's a dare."  
  
He grimaced, then sighed when he remembered his wife would not be beaten so easily.  
  
"Fine," he muttered, as he readied himself for the task ahead. "But I'll get you back, meleth. You'll regret this." He hoped his words sounded powerful, because really his mind had gone blank and all he could see were chickens.  
  
"I'm sure I will," Arwen agreed falsely, knowing he was much more scared of her than he wanted to make out. "You may begin." She stepped back, smiling, and when he glared at her, she just waved her hand for him to start.  
  
Feeling a bigger fool than anyone who had ever lived (or so he imagined), he crouched low and bent his arms, holding his hands to his chest and moving his elbows to behave like wings. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it well and show his wife that she could not put him off so easily. He took a step with his right foot, small and shaky, like the chickens he was seeing in his mind's eye. He bowed his head and let out a low moan, and tried to take another step when he was suddenly caught off balance without his arms to support him, and fell flat on his face in the grass.  
  
Arwen burst into a fit of giggles, holding her stomach as the giggles transformed into painful, tear-conjuring laughter. When she finally got over the hilarity of her husband and his antics, she wiped her eyes to find him nowhere in sight. She turned around and saw him sat behind a large statue, head in hands, lower lip curled. He was sulking.  
  
Putting on her most caring, considerate face she walked silently over to him. She stood watching him for a while, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Mela," he finally began, but Arwen reached out her hand and placed it over his lips, silencing his words.  
  
"I will not say I am sorry for making you do that," she said evenly, looking straight into his eyes. "Although I feel I should apologise for laughing. It- never mind." She had been about to say "It was just one of the funniest things I have seen in ages," before realising that would not be the best way to go about the situation.  
  
Aragorn couldn't work out whether she was being entirely serious in her apology. Saying sorry for something she intended was not something his wife did often to him, albeit she readily apologised to everyone else and always meant it. He sighed and Arwen smiled.  
  
"What now?" He asked, his voice harsher than he intended.  
  
She feigned innocence and sat down next to him, draping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. She knew there was no way he would sit still and let her embrace go unnoticed. Indeed she was right again. He wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, holding her delicate frame tightly.  
  
"You know how I always say Eldarion is so like you?" Arwen asked, relieved that the tension between them was gone, silently praising herself for handling the possibly dangerous situation so well. She knew that if her husband hadn't got over the first dare, he would storm off against all her wishes and that would be the end of their game. Then she would not be able to bestow all the other things she had planned onto him.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn almost laughed.  
  
"I think you've proved today that that is not true."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"I think it's the opposite." She paused for a moment to free herself from his arms as she knew that when he figured out what she meant he would not be too happy. But the King of Gondor was quicker than she estimated and he just held her tighter. Thinking he hadn't yet worked out the meaning behind her words and preparing herself for the playful slap she knew she would get, she said the next part. "I think _you_ are like _Eldarion_."  
  
Instead of reacting like she thought he would, Aragorn merely looked at her. Still his grip tightened around her as he said, "And why is that, my _dear_?"  
  
Taken aback, Arwen said what she meant without thinking. "Well, when anyone laughs at him, he goes off and sulks. And likewise do y- " She cut off as a scream escaped her throat. Aragorn had reached across her, pinned her to the grass and started ticking her. "Estel! S-stop it!" Her laughter echoed throughout the garden, and she screamed louder and louder.  
  
When Aragorn finally gave up his efforts, they were both breathless. "Never. do. that. again." Arwen breathed, smiling despite the fact she had just been outwitted by the man she was trying to outwit.  
  
"Never make me act like a chicken then," he reasoned, still pinning her down with his body whilst his face was just above hers.  
  
Arwen nodded, and suddenly everything was quiet. Even the birds in the summer sky seemed to have been silenced. All they could hear was Arwen's heavy breathing, and Aragorn felt her chest rising and falling quicker than usual beneath his.  
  
"You know what?" He asked, his lips dangerously close to his wife's as he lowered himself further down.  
  
"What?" She replied quietly, her gaze flicking from his eyes to his lips and back again.  
  
"I wasn't really angry at all. I was pretending. Dancing like a chicken was fun. Looks like I win."  
  
Arwen wasn't allowed time to register his words as suddenly thought gave way to nothingness in a fiery kiss, which took the breath from her lungs. Just when she thought she was about to dissolve in the moment, Aragorn pulled back. He sat up, then stood and took her hand. She accepted his offer, perplexed.  
  
Kissing her softly he whispered, "Being tricked is not very nice, is it?" He ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek and said, "Truth or dare?"


	3. The Dancing Mayfly Dare

Ok, this chappie's a long one, and be prepared for a total overdose of fluff!!

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns it all, except 'the man', Carne and the drunken louts!! They're all mine!!

Dedication: Sunshine- basically ditto on the other dedication!!! :) And everyone who's reviewed! You guys make my lonely day!!

Thanks are at the bottom! And does anyone have any truths for Aragorn to answer? They can be as rude/funny as you like, though I'm not promising to use all of them!!

Note: words in italics are Elvish (there are some obvious exceptions) and, as you all probably know, mean 'love' or 'lover' or similar.

Recap: Aragorn's just done his dare, tricked Arwen and asked her that fatal question: Truth Or Dare?

* * *

Chapter 3: The Dancing Mayfly Dare

"Come on," Aragorn told his wife, a grin of triumph on his handsome face, "I asked you a question. Truth or dare?"

Arwen continued to blink at him in a dazed fashion. The truth of what had just happened was slowly managing to penetrate through her mind. She looked at him through narrowed eyes and said finally, "I don't believe you."

"What?" Her husband asked, innocence dripping from his voice. His smile grew wider, something that he knew irritated Arwen very much.

"You didn't really mean what you said just then," she replied, her expression unreadable. "You're just trying to get around the fact that I humiliated you."

He shrugged. "Maybe I was, but you can't deny that I got you." He kissed her on the lips, just to infuriate her further. How she hated being beaten at her own game.

She sighed, exasperated. "Fine! I give in. You won, you beat me. Does it make you happy,_ my darling_?"

He grinned and nodded. "Exstatic, _my love_." He kissed her again, knowing he would soon be triumphant in bringing a smile to her face. "So?"

"What now?!" He thought he'd seen the edges of her lips curving up for just a second.

"Truth or dare?" Persistance seemed to be his only option, as he knew she hadn't given in at all.

She sighed again but did not answer. Aragorn instantly recognised her new tactic. Talk about him sulking, she was just as bad! She was pretending not to have heard him, avoiding answering, hoping that eventually he'd get bored and give up. But not this time.

"_Meleth_? Truth or dare? Come on, I know you heard me. Which is it to be? Dare or truth, truth or dare? Answer me! I'll count to ten. One, two, thr-"

"Fine!" She slmost shouted, scaring a poor bird, who flew from his perch on the statue twittering madly. "I'll have a dare, if it'll shut you up!"

"Deal!" He said, shaking her hand a little too over-enthusiastically.

That was it for Arwen. The act she had been trying to pull off vanished into a fit of hysterical laughter. She leant back against the statue, holding her stomach with her free hand, until finally the giggles abated. All signs of sullenness gone, she opened her teary eyes to see her husband staring at her strangely.

"What?" She asked, taking a deep breath so as not to start laughing again.

"Nothing," he said in an almost too-offhand voice. And before she could question him further, he pulled her up by the hand he was still holding, and lead her out of the garden.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked as he lead her down through the upper citadel, along the main streets, not pausing to acknowledge any well-wishers or people asking, "And how is His Majesty today? And Her Majesty too! My Lady, it is a pleasure!", as was usually the case whenever they went into the market area of the city together.

When her husband did not answer, Arwen continued to press him, but he just winked at her, with a somewhat spine-tingling grin. She couldn't help feeling a little bit nervous.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later they reached the lower citadel, where Aragorn proceeded to ignore his wife's questions. When she realised he was taking her through the dark back streets, she was silenced by curiosity, but also a kind of sadness at the state of the area. 

Eventually he stopped by the door to a very shabby inn, called The Dancing Mayfly. On its sign was a picture of a blue insect above a green pond, but the paint was cracked and one of the brackets that held the wooden sign up was broken. One of the windowframes was boarded up, and the glass pannels in the other windows were black with pipe smoke and dirt. The place smelt of stale beer and men, and raucous laughter came in bursts through the badly-made wooden door.

Just as Arwen was about to ask why they had come to such a place, Aragorn pinned her against the wall and kissed her so forcefully she thought he was trying to break some sort of record.

"What. was. that. for?" She asked, completely out of breath as if she had run a mile. She hoped he might finally answer a question.

"When you go in there-" He paused, breathing heavily - his kiss had obviously had much the same effect on him as it had on her. "When you go in, you need to remember that."

"What? The kiss? I'm going in there? Why?"

He rolled his eyes in exasperation at her torrent of questions, but he was smiling. It was hard not to smile when in such close proximity with his beautiful wife. "You'll see why, and yes, you are going in there. But you might need more, er... _pleasant _thoughts. Do you think you can remember?"

A mischievous glint came to her eyes and she ran a hand through his hair, looking adoringly at him. "I don't think it's quite sunk in yet. Do you think you could, um, show it to me one more time?"

He was half tempted to say no, to be cruel and make her go on with the dare: they'd been delayed long enough and he wanted to get his revenge. But this creature in his arms, she was so lovely, so beautiful, that as usual he couldn't refuse what she asked.

With a grin he leaned down once more and kissed her as best as he knew how. For what she was about to do, she needed all the good memories she could get. He couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

Minutes later, as he was about to pull away, he heard two men come out from the tavern, singing loudly, blind drunk. What made him decide not to end the kiss and instead tilt his head the other way and deepen it even further, was when one man shouted, "Get in there my friend!" and some comments that would later make the former ranger laugh out loud. If the poor man knew he'd said such things about his king and queen, he'd have died of embarassment (although Aragorn felt he would also have suffered his fate in this way). When Arwen heard what the man was shouting, her husband felt her laugh against his lips, though she did not want to pull back and be recognised either.

And so the kiss went on for much longer than anticipated, and as with most long kisses, grew more and more passionate. Aragorn prayed to the Valar that the men would go away soon, or he would be more than tempted to do something one definitely shouldn't in the middle of the day behind an inn.

Fortunately the men took the hint and staggered off, obviously frustrated that they hadn't been able to interrupt this man with someone who was most probably a local whore - from what they saw of her face, she was certainly pretty enough to belong as high up as the palace, they thought (somewhat ironically!), so why else would she be down in the back alleys of the lower citadel with a man who was most probably someone else's husband?

"Arwen," Aragorn breathed between kisses, "please. stop. I'm losing. control." He groaned as instead she deepened the kiss again, running her hands through his hair. All he could think about was - well, something he really shouldn't be at this moment in time.

Forcing himself away, he stepped back and walked slowly to the other side of the street where he leant against the wall of a small bookshop, head on arms. He couldn't even look at his wife right now, the effects would be too powerful, too dangerous. When he had finally calmed down enough, he reminded himself of what they had come to the tavern for and went back across the street.

"Are you alright, _melethron_?" Arwen said softly, smiling widely. She knew what power she had over him.

Gritting his teeth, he looked into her eyes and nodded. "Now I believe it is time for your dare."

Her smile vanished immediately. "But- I- I'm not sure I remember the kiss properly!" She tried to reach up again but he was having none of it.

"Not this time you don't!" He muttered, half to himself, before taking her arm and guiding her into The Dancing Mayfly.

* * *

Inside the tavern was as bad, if not worse, than the outside. It was so dark and hazy - due to all the pipe smoke - that Arwen couldn't make out one man from another as they sat huddled around their tables, playing cards and betting with toothpicks and other things of little worth. It seemed as though night had come early in here, even though the sun was high in the sky outside. And the smell! She was sure that none of the occupants had had a bath for at least a fortnight. She also thought that, if she had not being wearing shoes, the cracked stone floor would have been soaking with spilt ale after many late night brawls. 

Just as they made it to the bar, Arwen realised she was the only woman in the place. She had thought as they walked in that everything seemed to grow quieter, and now as she looked around she saw the customers' eyes literally out on stalks, their mouths hanging open. One man had clearly seen her and forgotten all about having a mouthful of ale, and it now sloshed down his shirt unnoticed.

"Estel," Arwen murmured as he stood beside her, looking round. She found his hand and squeezed it. "I don't like it here. Can we just get on with this and go?"

He smiled gently to reassure her that no one would harm her, though in truth he didn't like it any more than she did. He wouldn't trust any of these men as far as he could throw them. "It will all be over soon, _meleth_," he whispered.

Thankfully no-one had seemed to notice that the king and queen had just joined them. When the barman came to take their orders (they politely declined - if those glasses had been cleaned in the last year Aragorn swore he'd eat his tunic), he squinted at them for a second, before shaking his head and muttering, "must be the 'eat today, it's gone to me 'ed. King an' queen in me inn? I'd be so lucky!".

"I'll be right back," Aragorn told his wife. For a minute he was reluctant to leave; the look on her face was of pure terror at being left alone in such an awful place. But he had to find just the right man, so he kissed her forehead and reassured her once again with a smile. Looking to his left he saw a man slumped against the bar, staring into his half-finished pint. "_Mela_, this good man here- what's your name? Carne? - Carne will look after you." Arwen looked from her husband to Carne and back again, revulsion on her face. The poor man had obviously seen better days, but it was Aragorn that the look was reserved for.

Dragging him away from Carne she whispered furiously, "You're going to leave me with a total stranger in a bar full of drunken louts who want nothing better than to see me take my clothes off?"

He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Arwen, calm down. I'll only be a minute." As he turned he looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "You'll hate me even more by the end of this." Then he disappeared into the misty darkness.

Thoroughly outraged with her husband, she went back to the bar and sat on the edge of a hard wooden stool. She had tried her best not to think about what was coming, but now found it impossible not to. What could possibly be worse than being dragged into such a revolting place, then left alone with only the protection of a man who seemed unable even to string two words together?

As she was thinking this through, a hand grabbed her hair, and an arm wrapped around her waist. Her immediate thought was Estel, but he would never man-handle her in such a way. A gravelly voice whispered something truly unrepeatable in her ear (he was thankfully too drunk to notice its pointed tip), and she screamed, trying to hit and kick the disgusting man. Suddenly she saw a fist come out of nowhere, and she was released as her captor fell to the floor, only to be grabbed again by someone else and dragged into a dark corner. She tried to scream, but he had his hand over her mouth. Then she realised who she was being held by, and her heart began to slow.

"Estel!" She breathed when he let her go. She threw her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly. "I- thank you for- for saving me, I was so scared!" She stepped back and brushed herself down. "Won't you get into trouble for starting that fight?"

They both looked over to the bar, where the man who had held her had stood up and hit the first man he saw, obviously not bothering to find out if the recipient was the man who had hit him or not. Now about eleven or twelve men were involved.

"No-one'll ever know it was me!" Aragorn took his wife by the hand again and looked into her eyes. "I'm truly sorry for leaving you alone there. I should never have put you in such danger."

She shrugged. "It's alright, no harm done." She glanced back to the fight, where even more men had got involved. "At least, not to us!"

He laughed, deciding it was finally time to get around to things. "Right, in that case, you can get on with your dare. There's no point looking at me like that, you know you've got to do it. You see that man over there?"

She looked in the direction her was pointing and was just about able to make out a rather large man sat by the window. She nodded. "Yes. What about him?"

"He's agreed to let you kiss him."

"What?!"

"He's agreed to let you-"

"Yes, I heard what you said!" She rounded on her husband, shock and fury showing clearly on her face, even in the dim light. "But I never agreed to kiss him!"

"Yes you did, when you requested a dare. Now go over there and give the lonely old man something to smile about!"

"But- I- " She spluttered, completely lost for words at the hilarity - and vileness - of the situation.

"Go on." He urged, turning her around and leading her towards the man. "And think happy things. Birds and butterflies. Imagine you were kissing me."

When Arwen saw the man she was supposed to kiss, she couldn't imagine anyone being as unlike Estel. He was old and fat, and his grey hair almost disappeared from his bald head before her eyes. He had tiny, watery eyes, a rather large nose, and small, pink lips that he licked greedily when he saw her approach.

In a last ditch attempt to get out of it, Arwen muttered to her husband, "What if I like him better than you and we elope together? How would you feel then?"

He kissed her lightly and said with a smile, "I don't think that's going to happen!"

She sighed. Well if it had to be done, it had to be done. There was no way she was going to refuse the challenge Estel had obviously thought she might. She'd show him.

"So I just kiss him on the lips and that's that? We go home and it's your turn?"

He nodded. "Simple as that."

"Fine," she muttered, stepping forward and purposefully not returning the man's smile. She was glad nearly everyone else in the room had joined in the fight - she knew she was right in thinking that they'd all want a turn once they saw what this man got.

As she leant down, she felt his arms go about her waist and his big hands squeeze her backside. Forcing herself to move closer to him, she smelt sweat and stale beer, and as she felt his disgusting hot breath on her face, she closed her eyes and pictured the street with Estel. Suddenly the arms were her husband's, the hands, his smell all to familiar, his warm breath only inviting her lips, not pushing them away.

But as she felt the warm, wet sensation of a stranger's lips on her own, she knew it was not Estel. She jerked her head back and wrenched herself from the man's grasp, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Estel, get me out of here," she called over her shoulder, her voice shaking with revulsion and relief. Immediately familiar arms took her and escorted her cleanly out of the inn without a backwards glance.

Once they were outside, she leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. It was so nice to have clean air in her lungs after what seemed like such a long time (in reality only ten minutes) inside that blasted tavern.

"Never make me do that again!" She looked up to see her husband trying - and failing - to hide his laughter. "What is so funny?!"

"Just you, _meleth_," he grinned, taking her by the waist and kissing her. He pulled back after a few seconds and made a face. "You taste of old man!"

Before she could retaliate he let her go and ran off down the alley. He screams chased him all the way to the end and around the corner, where he waited for her.

Sure enough she came running straight past, and he reached out and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her immediately as he did so, so that she would know who her captor was this time.

"I thought I tasted of old man," she said when he finally let her breathe, though she was smiling.

"You do," he reasoned, also grinning, "but it's quite nice actually!"

She hit him on the arm and laughed, realising now that it was her turn to bestow something awful onto him. "Estel?" She asked sweetly.

"Hmm?" He murmured, as he began to kiss her neck. She moved back, so depriving him of his pleasures.

"Estel darling, truth or dare?"

Revenge was going to be sweet.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Cerridwen:** Hehe, well, I do try!!! I think Raa Raa bear must have somehow (from his tea box! - it was a teabox, right?!) got into my head whilst writing this chapter, and had a hand in all the fluff goings on!! Thankies, as you would say!!! 

**ArwenElfstone:** More is here! A lot more than I expected to write, but that's just better, right?!

**Dark Borg Drone:** Well, the way I see it they don't really care where they kiss anyway (see above for further evidence!), but you're one of the only people who've given me any ideas so thank you!

**Blue Autumn Sky:** I bet it was! But i don't think they had llamas (or turbans) in Middle Earth, so I may adapt your idea, if you don't mind?! Thank you!

**Popcorn Leader:** I've updated! yay! I'm glad you liked that part!

**Crow:** I hope its interesting in a good way!

**Evenstar Dreams:** well, we're all weirdos so hey!

**kasbels:** thank you for your review, you know how I feel about it, I hope this chapter is a little more realistic for your liking, but its just fun, and isn't that what fanfics all about?

**ME132:** well I haven't got that far yet, but I'm working on it! thank you, I hope this is cute enough for your, er... _demanding_... taste for fluff!!! :) I hope this doesn't leave such frightenning images in your mind for hours afterwards!!!

**espergirl04:** thank you! and now you know!!

**bubetubesngrass:** Hehe that was my evil plan all along!!! Aragorn! Chickens! Now I watch as you laugh and laugh!! :)

**luv24Alias:** more is here, thanx!!

**Strider's Girl:** Next chapter's here, calm down! Breathe in, breathe out... that's it!!

**Malethwen**: wow thank you, I love gushing reviews where people literally beg for more... I'm just evil like that!!! No seriously, thanks a lot, it was such a lovely review! :)


	4. The Truth Of His Love

Sorry it took so long! I've been really busy! But anyways, it's here now... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns it all.... boo hoo.... not fair...... but he was nice guy so I'll let him off!

Rating: This only hints at things, so I didn't change the rating from PG-13.... to think it might have been R - I do not have such a dirty mind! winks

Dedication: Cerridwen LaLa - for being Cerridwen LaLa! And huge thanks to Dark Borg Drone who gave me the idea for this chapter, and also ME132 for the idea of the other half of this chapter!

I set up one of those C2 community things... not really sure what it is, but go join up (see my profile page) and put your fav A/A fluff fics up! yay!

Anyway... Let's go......

The Truth Of His Love

Aragorn observed his wife for a minute before saying, ever so calmly, "I think I'll take a truth." Was it disappointment he'd just caught on her face? It disappeared as soon as it had come.

She looked at him for a few moments before deciding on a suitable truth. Maybe she'd drop the revenge, leave it until later when he requested a dare. There had been a question, she realised, that she'd been wanting to ask him for ages, though she never had got round to it. Of course she knew the answer, but it was reassuring to hear it from him every so often.

"How much do you love me?"

Aragorn let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. After what he had just got his wife to do, he was almost certain she would have asked him something terribly embarassing and humiliating. But instead she had, unwillingly, given him an oppurtunity to turn the tables.

He looked at her and a small smile came to his lips. "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded, curiosity and innocence on her beautiful face. "That's why I asked you."

He said nothing for a few minutes, thinking how to use this oppurtunity to the best of his advantage. After a long silence, Arwen's look suddenly disappeared, and all thoughts of anything else slipped from her mind.

"You cannot answer me!" She said accusingly, pulling back from his embrace.

Seeing her hurt look, Aragorn quickly realised he should not have hesitated for so long. "_Meleth_, I-"

"You what? You couldn't think of the right words? Don't give me that!" Tears sprang to her eyes, and she turned to run before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

Strong arms slipped round her waist, preventing her from escaping. She struggled furiously, angry that he couldn't even tell her how much he loved her.

Suddenly that thought vanished as the breath was taken from her lungs in a drowning kiss. Her feet were lifted off the floor as her husband caressed her, and soon she couldn't remember why she was angry in the first place.

"_Meleth_, you are right," Aragorn said softly and he placed her gently on her feet, wishing the pain in her eyes would disappear. He hated to see her hurt, least of all when it was by him, however unintentionally. "I will never be able to put my feelings for you into words. I thought you knew that."

She simply stared at him. Slowly she shook her head, tears falling from her crystal eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I- I do know how you feel. It's just nice to hear it aloud once in a while." She shrugged slightly and he smiled.

"I love you, Arwen Undómiel," he kissed her softly then said, "More than you can ever imagine. And I would rather die than see you hurt. I'm sorry, I really can't explain it." He grinned boyishly and Arwen found herself laughing suddenly. "What?"

"Nothing," she said, stroking his bearded cheek, mentally hitting herself for being so foolish before. Of course he loved her, she knew it like she knew her own name.

"You're not satisfied with my answer, are you?" Aragorn asked, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Of course I am," she said, noticing the way his arms tightened around her and wondering what was to come. She knew he was about to do something she wouldn't like, and she was anxious to find out just what it would be.

He shook his head, still grinning, and suddenly took her hand and dragged her off up the street.

"Where are we going?" She asked, a nervous smile on her face.

But she got no answer.

* * *

"I declare with the power bestowed in me, in front of all the witnesses present, that I love my wife! And if any of you should ever see her looking down - which I sincerely hope will never happen, or there's something I'm doing wrong in the bedroom which she's lying to me about! - remind her of my declaration and tell her to smile. Thank you!"

The assembled crowd cheered as the King stepped down from atop the makeshift podium and kissed his crimson wife with so much obvious devotion that they averted their eyes.

Arwen was shocked, to say the least. And she didn't think she'd ever been as embarassed in her life as she was now. She wanted to yell at her husband for doing what he'd just done, ensuring she'd not be able to leave the palace for weeks without the gossips commenting on their King and Queen's bedroom antics. She wanted to hit him for embarassing her infront of the whole Upper Citadel, and she felt her face would burn off when he kissed her like he just had. But most of all, she wanted to make mad, passionate love to him.

Which she couldn't do, due to lack of avaliable bedrooms. And it aggrevated her even further.

But when her husband had pulled her to the relative quiet of their garden, the look of utter innocence on his face melted her heart and she found herself laughing with him, her spirit lifted by the realisation that he really did love her as much as he said (or tried to say) he did.

They collapsed onto the grass and when their laughter abated, Aragorn leaned over his wife and kissed her much like he had in the Citadel; but as they were completely alone he allowed himself a bit of artistic license, and gave his hands reign of the perfect body beneath him. Arwen moaned into his mouth, telling him that she approved of his 'art techniques'. She unfastened his shirt with ease and ran her hands over his sculpted chest as he covered her neck and shoulders with kisses.

There may not have been any beds available, but the grass was good enough.

* * *

Sometime later, Arwen began to speak as Aragorn fastened her dress, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry about before."

"What?" He asked, turning her to face him. "When you were in such a rush to get my trousers off you ripped them at the seams?" Indeed this had been the case, and now he wouldn't even leave the garden to get another pair for fear of being seen.

Arwen blushed. "Well, I am sorry about that, but that's not what I meant." She looked down at his chest. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I know you love me. I- I don't know what came over me."

He lifted her head and looked into her sapphire eyes. "I did think it was out of character, like a mood swing or something." A wary look came to his face and he held her at arms length, looking her up and down. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Arwen laughed softly. "No, _melethron_, I don't think so." He looked so relieved - in his opinion five children under the age of ten was plenty enough to be getting on with - that Arwen couldn't help but add, "Maybe after that," she gestured to the grass where they had lain, "Things may have changed."

He looked at her in horror, which made her laugh even louder. "Relax," she said, kissing him on the lips. "I'm sure it didn't happen."

His expression softened and he pressed his forehead to hers. "It's just- well, I do love our children, they mean the world to me, but I don't think I could face another just yet."

"Me neither," she agreed, smiling at her husband.

Suddenly his face changed and a grin spread across his face. "I've just remembered something."

When he offered no more, Arwen raised her eyesbrows. He kissed her, a wicked glint in his eye for the second time that day. "Truth or dare?"

* * *

**Sunshine:** lol RooRoo bear interefered with this _aswell_ as RaaRaa bear! so its a bit of an overdose! hehe yup, good memories a plenty! Wouldn't it be nice?!?! big hugs 

**Valia-Elf: **wow I get to be on your favs list? I feel honoured! ps Salad fingers rocks!!!!

**sielge:** glad you liked it! thank you!

**ME132:** well, there's one of your ideas... hope I did it justice! aah, giddy grins are good! I get them every time I turn on the computer and see you-know-who on my desktop! yummy! Its moments like those when you really hate Arwen, isn't it?! thank you!

**Queen Arwen:** was this soon enough?! Sorry it took so long! I had the choice of writing this or an english essay... obviously I chose this!

**Dark Borg Drone:** Wooh, loved the idea! thank you so much, mellon nin!

**luv24Alias:** thank you, I hope this was fluffy enough!

**danni:** well, the longer the better! thanks!

**Malethwen:** wow thank you! It's here, don't shoot!

**Strider's Girl:** He chose truth, calm down! thank you!

**Nobody:** well, whoever you are, I loved your review! cheers!


	5. Truth And Dare

Hey hey! "What's this?" I hear you say, "An update from Hana so soon??" Well folks, its true, I seem to have updated in record time!!! Yay!

Rating: Hmmm, personally I don't think this is R, because it only hints at things, so please don't sue me!! I'm leaving it up to your dirty minds to fill in the blanks!!! joking! But if you want to, feel free......

Anyway.....

Dedication: Firstly to Sunshine, because you're such a great best friend, and also to ME132 (Kayleigh) because you were so nice helping me out, and giving me ideas etc.!!! Thank you both so much!!!

I estimate there'll be about 5 more chapters after this, including a fluffy epilogue!!! Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

That was it - the moment was over. Arwen sighed and leant her head against her husband's chest. 

She smiled despite herself. "I should have known that was coming, shouldn't I?"

Aragorn hid his surprise at her lack of argument. Instead he laughed and said, "Yes, you should have. But seeing as you didn't, truth or dare?"

After their love-making on the grass, Arwen couldn't think about revenge on her husband - what they had just done more than made up for any embarassment she might have beared a grudge over. All she wanted to do was kiss him and have him love her until she fell asleep, exhausted, into his arms.

She did not hesitate over her decision - the quicker they finished the game, the quicker they could go back to the palace and...

"Truth," she told him, lazily tracing circles across his bare chest with her slender fingers.

Aragorn looked at her briefly in amazement - less than an hour ago she would have died rather than admit defeat so easily, but now... He only hoped it _wasn't _a mood swing and she hadn't lied to him about not being pregnant.

Pushing such terrifying thoughts to the back of his mind, he lay down once again on the grass and Arwen followed his lead, resting her head on his chest as her fingers continued their teasing circles across his chest.

He took her hand in his own, not because he had a sudden urge to hold it, but because he knew she was changing tactics to try and divert his attention from the game. It was working.

"What's your most intimate fantasy?" He asked, toying with a lock of her ebony hair.

She moved to lean on one elbow, looking down on his handsome face.

"I have many," she grinned, "Most of which you... _satisfy_."

He returned her grin, eyes glinting. "Aren't there any you've never told me about?"

She blushed slightly. "There's one. I've always dreamt of it, it's very intimate."

She emphasised the last word, kissing him softly as she did so. Aragorn's eyes darkened and he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers.

"Pray tell, dear wife." His voice was low.

She smiled slightly but the blush remained in her cheeks. "I- " She swallowed. He was going to ridicule her, she knew it. "I've always wanted someone to... to lick honey from between my shoulder blades."

She said the last part so quickly that Aragorn wondered if he'd misheard. His wife looked away, steeling herself for his laughter. But it didn't come. She risked a glance at him.

He looked more than a little surprised, but he was not laughing.

"That is your most intimate fantasy?"

She nodded slowly, unsure whether he was messing her about or was genuinely shocked.

He gently brought her head down and kissed her lovingly. "I love you Arwen," he said. "You're so adorable."

There it was. He'd cracked. His laughter erupted like a volcano, and she stood up and walked away from him, arms folded across her chest.

"You pig!" She cried over his loud laughter. "You absolute pig!"

He followed her when he had calmed down enough to move, and she had to work hard to suppress her laughter at the way he walked to ensure his trousers didn't fall down.

When his arms went about her waist and he kissed the tip of her ear, she softened as a tremour moved down her spine.

"I'm sorry for laughing," Aragorn said quietly, as she knew from his voice that he genuinely meant it.

"I'm sorry for calling you a pig," she replied, turning in his embrace and nuzzling her nose against his.

"Can I ask you something?"

He smiled. "Anything."

"Will you... um... take a dare and...er... _perform _my fantasy?" Her eyes met his. "Please?"

He grinned and kissed her hard on the mouth, wrapping his arms tighter around her as her hands flew to his hair. "Of course," he said breathlessly a minute later, "It would be _my _pleasure also!" Arwen beamed. "Now we need honey. I'll go and get some, whilst you stay here. Wait, no, I have a better idea. Meet me at the stables in ten minutes."

He was halfway to the gate when Arwen cleared her throat. He turned, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" When no answer revealed itself to him, she sighed, though she was smiling. "Your trousers, or lack there of."

He relaised quickly then, and a crimson came to his cheeks. "Yes I suppose you're right. Okay, you get me some trousers and the honey and, er, come back here and we'll go to the stables together. How does that sound?"

She smiled at him. "That's sounds wonderful."

It was almost like he was more excited than she was.

* * *

Half an hour later they reached the peaceful serenity of the River Anduin. This far east of Osgiliath may tall trees had been planted, brought from Ithilien and Fangorn (with kind permission of the Ents), forming a small patch of forest about an acre square. It receeded towards the river bank, where elanor and niphredil blossoms grew, and grass, golden-green and soft, like a living carpet. 

Aragorn jumped down from the horse, giving his wife a much un-needed hand, which she accepted anyway. He sat down in the grass and admired the view. The sun was high in the sky, and the clear water shimmered and sparkled - it was almost magical.

Arwen sat between her husband's legs, leaning back against him as his arms encircled her waist and he kissed her neck and jaw. "It's beautiful," she said, closing her eyes suddenly against the scenery as her husband's mouth once again found the sensitive tip of her elven ear.

"So are you," he murmured, taking her face gently in his hands and tipping it back to meet her lips with his in a fiery kiss. She moaned softly and turned around so she was straddling his waist. They fell back onto the grass, Arwen lying on top of her husband, lips still joined, hands trying to remove restricting clothing.

"Estel..." His name was lost on the breeze as he pulled her unfastened dress over her shoulders, raining kisses across the bared porcelain skin. "The honey..." She cut off as a moan escaped her lips.

"Forget it," Aragorn replied, pulling his shirt off over his head and kissing his wife with ever-growing passion.

"But..."

He groaned as she extracted herself from his embrace, pulling her dress back over her shoulders, hiding herself from his heated gaze. She smiled down at him and blew a kiss, before walking slowly over to the river where Brego had wandered.

Aragorn closed his eyes, trying and failing to calm the fire that coarsed through his body. She was torturing him, and she knew it. He took a deep breath as he heard soft footsteps approach. He opened his eyes, and was immediately burnt by the force of the flames as they redoubled their efforts to reduce him to ashes at his wife's feet.

Aragorn saw her wide smile at his obvious distress, before closing his eyes against the raging heat. He felt her weight on his legs as she straddled him, her hands on his sculpted chest, her breath on his lips an indication that her mouth was just millimetres from his, aching to be kissed. Which, inevitably, happened.

"If. you don't give. me. that honey. now," Aragorn breathed between kisses, "I'll be. forced. to do something. I. know. you really. want. me to do. but. you. won't get. your. fantasy."

He looked at her, eyebrows raised, and she nodded slowly. Standing, she offered him her hand and pulled him to his feet. They stood facing each other in silence, mutual grins on their faces. Eventually Arwen bent down and picked up the jar of honey, holding it out to her husband. He took it, keeping hold of her hand, which he used to pull her towards him, crushing her against his chest.

"Estel-" She was cut off as his mouth descended onto hers, the breath escaping her lungs. She was vaguely aware that he was unfastening her dress and that she seemed to be unfastening his trousers, and together they were moving ever closer to the edge of the river bank.

When they broke apart to remove their garments, Aragorn took his wife by the hand and lead her down to the river. Amongst the tall reeds in the shallow water there was a small grassy island, where river flowers grew and a blue damselfly was hovering.

Arwen grinned like she was a child again, excited by the new adventures she was finding. Her already heightened senses tingled with apprehension and the longing that only her husband could evoke within her. Kneeling on the soft grass, she pulled him down to her level, kissing him with the passion that filled her soul.

He gently teased their lips apart before turning her around gently, so her back was to him. He gathered her raven hair in his hands, feeling the silk against his fingers. Brushing it over her shoulder, he pressed quick kisses to her neck, hearing her breath catch in her throat as he did so.

He picked up the honey jar and contemplated how to spread it onto her bare back without it going everywhere. But the he threw caution to the wind and just poured it on - after all, they had come to the river because he knew the mess they'd end up in, so there was no need to be careful.

As she felt the thick liquid slide down between her shoulders, Arwen shivered. The next thing she knew, her most intimate fantasy became oh so real, and she cried out in exctasy, the first call of many that afternoon.

Aragorn's senses were almost overwhelmed. The sweetness of his wife normally drove him mad, but coupled with the honey; his whole body tingled as if he'd been struck by a bolt of lightning. His hands caressed her body, as his tongue made her fantasies come to life.

When she could bear it no longer, Arwen turned around and met her husband's lips with all the fire that had built up in her body. She tasted the honey as their tongues danced to a song ages old, and as she pushed him back onto the grass, her hair swung over her shoulder. The remining honey would be a nightmare to wash out, but she really couldn't care less.

* * *

"Estel, I hate you!" Arwen screamed as she was thrown unceremoniously into the river. "It's freezing!" She swore in Elvish, and some of the things she said would have surprised the foulest mouthed drunkard in Minas Tirith. 

Aragorn laughed and dived in, breaking the surface right infront of his wife and scaring her half to death. He grinned at her shocked expression and kissed her blue-tinged lips with his own. "Yes, it is rather cold, isn't it?"

She flicked water at him, screaming in pure delight at the fight she knew was about to ensue. Indeed, the look of mischief on her husband's face and the low growl that issued from his lips assured her beliefs, and she turned and swam away from him as fast as she could.

But she should have known never to race a ranger, even one bearing the title 'Former'. He caught her in a matter of seconds, strong hands grabbing her around the waist and pulling her naked body against his own.

"Never challenge me," he said, smoothing back a stray strand of hair from her face and looking deep into her sparkling eyes. "I always win." She swatted at him, but he reached out and easily took her hand before it reached his shoulder. Kissing it gently, he smiled. "See?"

"You're unbelieveable, Estel," she laughed, pulling his hand underwater and placing it round her waist.

"But?" He asked, eyes glinting.

"But what?"

"Oh come on, _meleth_, there's always a 'but'."

"Is there?"

He nodded. "It's the rules of flirting. Every negative comment has a 'but'."

She smiled, enjoying this so-called 'flirting'. "Give me an example then."

"Ok. One may say to one's wife-"

"What's all this speak of 'one'? We are you and me, are we not?"

He laughed. "Fine, _I _may say to _you_, 'Arwen, you are pathetic, _but _I love you.'"

The smile slipped from her face, to be replaced with a look of indignance. "I am not pathetic!"

"It was only an example-"

"An untrue one!"

"But-"

"Oh Valar no, not more 'buts'! Can we please talk about something else, I'm getting a headache!"

Aragorn laughed and kissed her, discovering her stubbornness did not stretch to kissing, and she was fully accepting to loving gestures of the non-verbal kind (which did not include 'buts').

"_Mela?_"

"Hmm?"

"When I told you about my most intimate fantasy, I neglected to mention a few other things."

"Such as?" Aragorn was interested now, and he stopped kissing his wife's neck and looked at her.

"Well..." Crimson rose in her cheeks, despite the blue placed there by the cold water. "It's not just from between my shoulder blades that I like honey to be licked."

"Is it not?"

She shook her head, looking at him through long eyelashes. "There are other places..." She stood on tiptoe to whisper heatedly in his ear.

When she moved back, he looked at her with such a dark gaze that she felt herself blush again. "I think I may be able to... _cater _for those areas," he whispered, his voice low with lust.

She smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

As the king and queen rode back to the White Tower much later that afternoon, Arwen looked up at her husband and kissed him softly. "I never told you my 'but'." 

He smiled, knowing full well what she was referring to. "Go on then."

"I love you."

He kissed her again, memories of their 'adventures' by the river flooding his mind. "I love you too."

She laughed gently, music to her husband's ears. "What, no 'buts'?"

He shook his head. "Nope, because it was a positive comment. You really need to get to terms with flirting, _melethrai_. It's really quite interesting!"

"I'm sure it is," she muttered to herself, smiling.

She looked to her home and Aragorn urged Brego into a gallop. With the wind in their hair, and the sun shining down, neither of them had ever felt so alive, or so loved. It was a feeling they'd never forget.

* * *

They'd taken everything with which they'd come to the river, and no one would ever know they'd been. Except one thing gave them away. 

The blue damselfly landed on something hard and cool, soon to fly off when it realised there was nothing left for it to feed on. It was an empty honey jar.

* * *

Hehe wow, wasn't that long!!! I've surprised myself!!! (pleasantly of course!) Anyways, on with the thanks...

**Cerridwen:** RooRoo and RaaRaa have interfered _again_! I was thinking of banishing them, but the look on their little faces made me rethink the whole thing.... and I decided to let them stay after all!!! yay! Big huggulz

**ME132: **Aw, now youre my friend too cause you were so great in helping me out! yay! Thank you so much, I hope I did this justice too!!! hugs

**Valia-Elf: **glad it met your needs!! Fluffiness is always a good thing I've found!!! Quite pleasant really!

**Window Girl**: more is here! cheers!

**viviana:** Well, you'll have to wait for the epilogue....!!! Thank you!

**boobtubesngrass:** Hehe glad you liked it!!! Well, again, wait for the epilogue.... I have a plan!!!

**linda hoyland:** why thank you!

**Dark Borg Drone**: just when I learn that Elvish you come out with more! please translate! But I guess it was a good thing, so thanx!!

**Luv24Alias:** I glad you luved it!!!! :)

**Queen Arwen:** Well, this is even sooner! And again, it took primary place above yet another English essay!!!

**Strider's Girl:** I don't think Arwen will be feeling quite so "poor" after this!! she may actually thank her husband for something this time!!!


	6. Truth Nor Dare

wow I'm back!! Sorry I got distracted writing Starry Starry Night (If you haven't read it go now, its A/A fluff-a-licious! ;)) anyway....

disclaimer: nope, still not mine... yet!

dedication: My lil' fuzzy oiseau (hehe!) Sunshine.... :D and hello Valia Elf, sorry I disappeared from msn the other night, my grandma's staying and shes quite ill so we had to phone the doctors/hospital etc. :

ok I was going to make this chappie longer but I thought I should post something so here it is!

Truth Nor Dare

They dismounted just outside the main gates, where the unusually large number of children were playing. They wound their way through and Aragorn handed Brego's reins to one of the guards at the gate.

"Pleasant afternoon, Sire?" He asked, noticing the queen's slightly dishevelled appearance, her wet hair and creased dress giving their game away immediately.

"Thank you, it was.... _interesting_." He grinned at his wife and wrapped an arm round her waist. "I never knew a jar of honey could open so many doors!" Arwen felt her cheeks reddening, but she smiled at the memory.

As the royal couple passed on their way back to the palace, the guard swore he saw King Elessar wink at him. He shivered. There were some things you just didn't want to know about your monarchs.

Aragorn took his wife's hand and they strolled along the streets of their home. The air smelt clean and fresh, and there was hardly anyone about: all the women were engaged in the various tasks of spring cleaning, and the men had taken advantage and gone to the taverns, or on hunting trips.

They managed to make it back to their gardens without meeting a single soul, and frequently stopped on street corners for kisses and cuddles. When they reached the seclusion of the garden, Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the grass.

"What is it, _melethron_?" Arwen asked, sitting by him and laying her head on his chest.

He smiled and took her hand, pressing his palm to hers as if comparing sizes, then lacing their fingers together. "I was certain we were going to be stopped by one of the bloody nobles and questionned about our somewhat lengthy absence. I couldn't face that now, I just want to be with you." He yawned suddenly. "My b-beautiful w-wife."

Arwen laughed, which turned into a yawn. "Why is yawning con- contagious?" She yawned again.

Aragorn followed her lead. "I- I don't know," he managed, before another yawn escaped his lips. "Must be something to do with all the... _exercise _we've had today."

Arwen laughed at his terminology. "_Exercise_... yes, that's one way of describing it. Maybe we can use that next time one of the children walks in on us. Remember that time Eldarion-?"

"Oh yes, I remember all too well!" Aragorn groaned at the mere mention of this particular incident.

:::Flashback:::

It was mid-December, and Gondor was in the middle of a raging snowstorm. All outgoing envoys had been abandoned, and outside the temperature was well below freezing.

Inside was almost as bad. The royal family, not being able to do anything else, spent their days inside the palace, where it was a couple of degrees warmer than everywhere else, but still bitterly cold. There were only two things that kept the king and queen warm: hot baths and making love. And having almost run the city out of hot water, the former was not on the menu that particular night, so they had to settle for the latter. Which of course was not a problem.

"Are the children asleep?" Arwen asked, her breath misting before her eyes. She was wrapped up in furs on the bed, just managing to stay warm.

Aragorn smiled and extinguished all the candles in the room except for the two either side of the bed. Without removing his clothes - it was far too cold - he climbed into bed next to his wife and said, "Eldarion's reading to himself and the girls are fast asleep."

He moved closer to her, into the warm side of the bed and, despite how cold he was, she let him snuggle up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cold nose, electing a small laugh from her.

"Now I know why I married you," he said, and she laughed again.

"And why is that?"

"Because you never throw me out into the cold. That's the mark of a good wife."

"I thought the mark of a good wife was one who bears your children, tidies up after you and basically attends to your every need!"

He sighed and said in mock depression, "Chance would be a fine thing."

Arwen hit him on the arm and moved away from him, feigning hurt. "I thought you loved me," she said quietly, pretending to cry.

"Ah Tinúviel, but I do." He leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips, deepening it when she began to respond. Her tongue met his with a subtle urgency, and she didn't even feel the chill of his cold hands on her body, so hot was the flame that burned deep within her.

Arwen's hands struggled with the layers of clothing her husband was wearing, unfasting shirts and tunics to find yet more underneath. "How many- ?" She breathed, looking into his twinkling eyes.

He grinned. "It's bloody cold out there!" He kissed her again, trying to divert her attention back to the matter at hand, which was that he desperately wanted to make love to her. He succeeded, and she moaned into his mouth when his hands expertly unlaced her silk slip and slid it from her shoulder, revealing the pale skin aching to be kissed.

When Arwen's hands eventually found the hard planes of her husband's chest, he sat up and shrugged the six layers of clothing off, quickly diving back under the covers as the cold air touched his bare skin. Arwen followed him into the warm darkness and slid closer, knowing him so well to find his lips and kiss them passionately.

The air was stifling Aragorn, not just because it was so hot, but because of the close proximity of his wife, and the way she was teasing him with kisses but refusing to let him go further. Everytime he tried he could sense her smiling as she moved ever so subtly away, still kissing him, still driving him insane.

"Arwen- " He groaned and turned over, pinning her down with his body. He sensed her looking at him, and could feel the heat in her gaze as it scorched his very soul. She moaned as he kissed her forcefully with ever-growing passion, letting her know just who was boss at that she would do what he wanted, when he wanted.

It would have worked, had it not been for the little voice that at that very moment decided to say, "Nana, Ada, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

Aragorn froze and Arwen had to suppress a laugh, though she was glad it was dark and her husband couldn't see the crimson that had crept into her cheeks. He looked at her as the bed began to shake, and realised she was giggling.

"Arwen, shut up," he hissed, as if by being quiet Eldarion would think they were asleep and go away. No such luck there.

"Nana? I'm scared of the monster, please let me get in with you."

Before his parents had time to respond, the covers were whipped back by a small hand to reveal a sight that no child should ever see, though fortunately the prince was too young to realise what was going on.

Eldarion stood still, looking from his Nana who was laughing with her hand over her mouth, to his Ada who was either very embarassed or very annoyed. Or both.

"Ada, what are you doing? Why are you sat on Nana like that?"

If the situation hadn't been so dangerous Aragorn would have laughed, though he was close to it now, and Arwen wasn't helping matters. He rolled off her and pulled the covers from his son, covering himself and his wife. "How many times do I have to tell you?" He said as Eldarion climbed into bed between his parents. "You knock before entering a room!"

The little boy looked defiant. "I did! But you didn't hear me and I thought you were asleep but I was scared and I was going to wake you up but then you were awake and-" He stopped for breath and Arwen took over.

"Yes Estel," she said, pulling her son into her arms and looking at her husband in mock accusation. "How was he supposed to know if we were asleep or not? It's okay my darling," she added to Eldarion, stroking his hair as he closed his eyes. "There are no monsters here." She grinned at her husband. "Well, there's one, but I can deal with him."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows to show he didn't approve of her little joke, but when she leaned over and kissed him he softened and soon began to laugh.

"I envy our son," he said, observing his heir as he lay fast asleep, sucking his thumb.

"Why is that?" Arwen asked, settling back down under the covers.

"He can sleep and forget about everything by the next morning. I'll have to live with this embarassment for the rest of my life!"

:::End Flashback:::

"And have you?" Arwen asked, grinning at the memory.

"Have I what?" Aragorn was forced to smile despite himself.

"Lived with the embarassment ever since?"

He laughed and kissed her. "Something like that," he answered, lying back in the grass and closing his eyes.

Silence overcame them, and they were content in the comfort it offered. Aragorn allowed his mind to wander and, inevitably, stumbled on thoughts of the river and what had just happened. A sudden thought struck him.

"Arwen?"

"Hmm?" She sat up and looked at him, her ebony hair falling over his face. He reached up and tucked it behind her pointed ear, feeling her shudder as he brushed his fingers over the sensitive tip.

"Arwen, who's go is it?"

* * *

**Cerridwen:** nope, didn't ban the bears! whatever would we do without them?! glad you enjoyed it!!! ::hugs:: Topo XxX

**ME132:** wow thank you, I take it you enjoyed it then!! hope you get/got better quickly!! :)

**luv24alias:** more is here!!

**lindahoyland:** sweet is good, I do sweet!

**Dark Borg Drone**: aah now I get it! hanta le!

**viviana**: I took your advice from your SSN review and updated this!! hope you like it!

**Strider's Girl:** nope, plenty more to come!

**ArwenElfstone:** wait for the epilogue... I have a plan! thank you!!

**FireOpal:** sequel?? uh-oh.... what, like playing ME monopoly or something?! actually thats quite a good idea! and its all mine! copywrited as of now!! Hehehe! thank you!!

**Valia-Elf:** I love the word prettyful! its so... prettyful!! ::big hugz::


	7. Intimate Truths And Forgotten Dares

Wow, I know, a new Troy story and an update of ToD in one day!! I'm on a roll! Actually I've been off school all week with flu so that's given me plenty of time to write...

Anyways, you may need to read the last few lines of chapter 6 to understand where we are, but then again you may not..., hmm, so.... sorry it's short, I wanted to put something up though!

right, sorry, I'll shut up now! this is for everyone who reviewed, and also kinda for me cause it was my birthday a few days ago and I'm treating myself to an update! Ok, here goes...

* * *

"Go for what?" Then she remembered. "Oh, the game. Um... mine? No, I think it's yours." She grinned and shrugged slightly. "I honestly have no idea! The thing with the honey completely made me lose track of everything..." She trailed off, eyes twinkling. 

"Well, I have an idea," Aragorn said, sitting up. "One that I think will suit us both." Intrigued by his mysterious smile, Arwen looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He lowered his voice to a conspiratative whisper. "How about I tell you my most intimate fantasy and you perform it for me?" There was a glint in his eye that made Arwen shiver with sudden desire.

She swallowed. "I think," she looked at him through long eyelashes, "that is one of the best suggestions I've heard all day."

Aragorn grinned and ran his hands slowly up her bare arms, eliciting a breathless sigh from her lips. "Go on then," she whispered, barely managing to stop herself from kissing the handsome man to whom her heart belonged. "Reveal to me you innermost desires..."

Her subtle accentuation of the last word nearly undid Aragorn, and he worked hard to keep his voice even. "Oh no, _meleth_, we are doing this properly. You have to ask me the question first." He watched with ever-darkening eyes as she raised her eyebrows.

"Question?"

"Does 'truth or dare' ring any bells?" He was fully enjoying this blissful torture.

Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and she blushed. "Oh, of course. Truth or dare?"

He struck a thoughtful pose. "Truth."

Arwen smiled and stroked his bearded cheek with a pale hand. "Now let me see," she said slowly in lustful tones. "What truth could I bestow upon a man who, earlier on today, had me kiss a dirty old man and then embarassed me infront of the whole town?"

"The same truth," Aragorn replied, voice low, "you would bestow upon the man who danced like a chicken for you, and licked honey from your- well, let's just say from _you_."

She considered him silently as her mind backtracked to those events by the river, and found herself grinning suddenly. "Alright then, you win. So tell me, _melethron_, what is your most intimate fantasy?"

"Oh Undómiel, you have no idea," he said, before brushing her raven hair back from her face and bringing his mouth dangerously close to her ear. "No idea at all," he told her sucking gently on the pointed tip, before revealing all in a deadly whisper.

With every word he spoke, the shocked expression on Arwen's face grew until she started to giggle. She would repeat odd words as he whispered to her, in an incredulous voice. "Naked?... Rope?... To the bedpost?... With my tongue?... Is that physically possible?... How long?... Estel!..."

By the time he finished his explanation, they were both trembling with desire, though Arwen believed this was also due to their closeness and how their hands had begun to wander over each other.

Aragorn traced her perfect lips with his thumb before stealing them in a fiery kiss. When he drew back, looking at her became painful, torturous even. He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to gain control of himself, and when he opened them, Arwen was looking at him with such open passion that if he had been standing, his knees would have given way beneath him.

"Now it's your turn to ask me," she said, unable to keep the smile from her voice.

Aragorn found himself cursing his Elven wife - how could she stay so in control when he was in pieces at her feet? He swallowed and drew on every ounce of strength he possessed. "Truth or dare?"

They were both surprised at how level his voice was. Arwen smiled. "Dare."

"I dare you to perform- Oh Valar, forget it!" Suddenly he flipped her over onto her back and kissed her the best he knew how, hands rushing to remove her dress. She had tortured him long enough. Now it was payback time.

* * *

**cerridwenevereven**: thank you, the bears feel appreciated, as well they should! aah, my grandma's ok... shes a tough old bat... (if that sounds mean, you've obviously never met my grandma!)anyways, hope you like this! hugs 

**Valia Elf: I** like prettyful! I said to cerridwen, if you've ever met my grandma... aah she's ok really! hugs

**FireOpal**: bows in return thank you! hmm, I would write a fluff filled, over commercialised version of one of those interesting ideas, but I have a) not the time and b) not the ability... maybe I should levae it in your more than capable hands... or not!! ;)

**Viviana**: me? talented? are you sure?! lol! aw thank you, that was so lovely, I missed it too!

**Dark Borg Drone**: more is here! hannon lle!

**lindahoyland**: thank you!

**ME132**: i can imagine that wasn't terribly pleasant... poor you... ok Aragorn's fantsay... I couldnt actually bring myself to write it..... I'm sorry.... but I hope you can read this (I saw your profile pasge) and like it!

**luv24alias**: thank you!

**Strider's Girl:** I know what you mean about embarassment! thanks!

**I-rox**: thank you!

**Malethwen**: I hope you're not dead! sorry it took so long to update!

**nessa**: interesting and creative... thank you!

**Lady Alathon:** thats two of you I hope I haven't killed! Oh, don't we all... and I know exactly what I'd use mine for... ;)


	8. Last Chapter: The Truth Of The Heart

Please Read: And so my dear friends, we come to the end of another story. I didn't mean for it to end here, but somehow it just seemed right.There have been good times and bad, happy and sad, fluff, sweetness and enough sugar to make anyone hyper... I fear this is the end... I'm going now... goodbye...

But alas! I am not gone, not yet... you don't get rid of me that easily! There do be this final chapter that lays here on ahead, and I thinketh I might be able to throweth in a fluffy epilogue... but then again, maybe not... you see, it all rests on this ye ol' chappie, and how many wondeful reviews I do get... then, and only then, will you getteth your happy epilogue!  
Now, on with the show, before I turn into a medieval monk...

Disclaimer: still Tolkein's... bow down before him, he is your king!  
Rating: nope, you're not focing me into R-rated territory! still PG-13....  
Dedications: again, to everyone who loves me enough to review andtell me I'm amazing (!!), even if I'm not... (by the way: Claire, are you wearing a hat?!)

And so, everyone, for the final time, let's get it on... (or in A/A's case, off...!)

* * *

Last Chapter: The Truth Of The Heart (and Arwen's dare...!)

Aragorn was sulking - again. Even though Arwen knew he was pretending like before, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. She sat next to him and put a hand on his knee.

"_Meleth_, I'm sorry," she told him, but received no response. "To capture your innovative use of the bedposts, surely we need a bed? And since there aren't any in Minas Tirith that aren't being cleaned, there's nothing we can do." She took his hand and squeezed it, making him meet her eyes. "I hope you don't think I'm denying you your fantasy on purpose - I think you know there would be more than enough... _pleasure _in it for me."

He sighed, smiling finally. "I know, I'm sorry."

"Look, it's less than an hour till sunset, when the cleaning stops and we can go back to the palace. Then you can dress me up, tie me to the bedpost and do whatever you want with me!" They shared a mutual grin at the thought, before Aragorn stood up.

"When is Legolas bringing the children back?" He asked.

Arwen smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not until tomorrow. He owed me a particularly big favour."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows and he pulled her close. "He did?"

She nodded with such innocent sincerity that he was struck by how like their mother his four girls were. Arwen pursed her lips. "I wasn't supposed to tell you," she whispered in a secretive whisper, "but I took the blame for him once." She looked around as if expecting the Elf to be there. "It was Legolas, not me, who stood on your favourite pipe and broke it."

Before he could respond, she placed her fingers on his lips and moved closer. "Don't be too hard on him," she said softly. "He was so very sorry, he just couldn't bring himself to face you and his shame."

Aragorn almost laughed. "Legolas Greenleaf, ashamed? Are we talking about the same Elf here?"

Arwen smiled. "Tall, blonde, incredibly handsome and the greatest warrior of the third age?"

He hit her backside playfully, a hurt look on his face. "Watch what you say woman! I thought I was your incredibly handsome warrior, but no! Fine then, I'll go and find someone who really loves me! I'm sure I saw a horse around here who looked interested..."

Arwen laughed. "A horse? Darling, is that the best you can do?"

He kissed her nose. "And what could possibly be wrong with a horse? Apart from the smell of course... and the eating habits... and the teeth... and the long face... and perhaps the fact that the sleeping arangements could be a bit difficult... On second thoughts, maybe I should think about what's right with a horse..."

She smiled and kissed him. "Oh Estel, you are so cute!"

He gave her a 'never-call-me-cute-again' look to which she laughed. "At least horses don't answer back!" He muttered, but kissed her all the same.

When they broke apart, it had begun to grow dark. They sat together on a bench and Arwen had an idea. "Estel?"

"Yes?"

"Seeing as you asked me before to perform your dare - which will wait till later - it is my turn to ask you. Truth or dare?"

He groaned and turned pleading eyes on his wife. "Oh Valar, not this again! I thought we'd finished!" Laughing, she nudged him in the ribs and he sighed. "Fine... Truth. But this had better be the last!"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Alright. What was your worst nightmare as a child?"

It took him a while to remember, but slowly it began to come back to him. "I used to dream that I was forced into a corner all the time, bullied by people, and I knew I'd never be able to escape." He laughed softly. "I think I was actually experiencing the foretelling."

Arwen's eyes narrowed. "How do you mean?"

"Well, I am constantly forced into corners from with there is no escape, and you are the bully!"

She hit him hard on the arm and he yelled. "That didn't hurt," she said, though she had begun to laugh.

"You don't know your own strength woman," he muttered, electing another contagious laugh from his wife, and soon they were both in hysterics. "What's... funny?" He managed, holding his chest as the laughter became painful. Arwen just shook her head, gripping his arms to try and calm herself down.

Eventually, (eventually being at least ten minutes later), Aragorn managed to look at his wife without laughing. "So what about you?" He said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Any nightmares?"

She looked at him. "I don't know about nightmares, but I certainly had dreams."

"What sort of dreams?"

"Hopes, wishes, aspirations."

He pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Which were?"

She smiled. "The usual, meet and marry a tall, dark, handsome stranger, have ten children and live out my immortality blissfully happy." It was only after she said it that she realised her mistake. "Oh Estel, I- I didn't think!"

He looked at her, grey eyes meeting blue, and she saw clearly hurt and - was it guilt? He spoke slowly, as if reading lines he'd learnt years ago. "Do you regret your decision to abandon the Twilight for this? For me?"

He looked so lost then, so sad, that she couldn't bear it. She kissed him softly, but it spoke more to his heart than any amount of passion or fervour. Looking into his eyes she said quietly, "I have never regretted my decision. Never. Estel, amin mela lle. Ever since that day we met in Lothlórien, I knew I would never be borne away on any ship. My life, immortal or not, is everything I could ask for. You are everything, and our children: you all mean the world to me. I thought you knew that."

He sighed, but some of the hurt had gone from his eyes to be replaced by a fierce love. "I did. I do. But sometimes I just wonder why- "

"Don't," she said simply. Their lips met again, more out of the need to feel safe and loved than any wild passions they might have been feeling at the time.

When they drew back, the mischievous twinkle was back in Aragorn's eyes. "I believe," he said, looking up to see the sun dip below the horizon, "it is time for us to retire. The palace should be clean enough for habitation now. And empty enough," he added, but it was not an afterthought - it was a blatant hint.

"You have a one track mind, Estel!" Arwen laughed.

He shrugged, grinning, and said, "Well, I try!" He picked her up then so suddenly that she screamed. Holding her to him under her knees and shoulders, he all but ran back to their clean, fresh - and empty - chambers.

When he had deposited her on the bed and locked the door, he blew out some of the candles that had been lit by the servants, plunging the room into semi-darkness.

He leaned over her, mesmirised by her beauty. Her dark hair fanned out on the crimson coverlet, a striking contrast to her porcelain skin. She watched him with darkening eyes as he ravaged her body with his gaze. When she reached up to claim his lips he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, undoing the lacing of her dress with practised ease.

When they were both naked and hungry for each other's continuing touch, Aragorn kissed her once more and stood, taking her hand and leading her over to the corner of the bed. Arwen, realising what he meant to do, smiled seductively and leaned against the bedpost.

Aragorn treated her to a knee-weakening smile. "Now, where's the rope?"

The End.

* * *

Aah, if Aragorn wasn't so roguishly sexy, I'd have tears in my eyes at the sadness of it being the last chapter and all... thanks for sticking with me guys! Who knows, maybe one day you'll get a sequel... 

**Sunshine**:I would say VERY crazy, but then I guess I can talk...! Thank you so much for being such a great friend and helping me out with everything... I always get sentimental at the end of fics! :) ps Who is Jack Schitt?! so funny...

**Valia-Elf**: aah, biscuits biscuits biscuits... I just found a review I left for She Ran and it said "10 kisses from Dalfy in that baseball hat for you!"... well, you can take 10 more and 15 smakaroons from Gollum with his sexy bling (!!), just for the hell of it!

**apsenniel**: After receiving many threats from certain individuals (cough) which I believed to predict my premature death, I thought I'd better hurry up and update! Oh yes, and fantasies with Aragorn.... well, I can imagine the possibilities are endless!

**viviana**: oh holy one, your every wish is my command! hmm, anyways, death threats, hmm... it seems they've worked! Aah well, at least its one plus side to being ill! Be nice and I might just send a little epilogue your way...

**Liregon**: next chapter is here, thank you so much for your review!


	9. Epilogue

Well, this truly is the end now, there's no epilogue for the epilogue I'm afraid.

Thank you all so much, you've all been so supportive and friendly to me. I have loved every minute of this story and I hope you have too. Look out for more A/A stories coming your way, particularly one I'm planning to put up at Christmas called Mistletoe - it will be fluffy (or so I'm hoping!).

Thanks go to:

**Cerridwen**: well, if by 'after-ending chapter' you meant epilogue, then yes, of course you can have one! otherwise, I have no idea what the hell you're on about! the sexy one forever! :D hugs

**Vaila-Elf**: sorry, cheese just will not do... I want biscuits! mah, anyways! Yeah, bling! hehe! you are too kind, seriously, all those adjectives - 'beautiful, fluffy, amazingly written, touching, funny, luvly' - not that they're true, but I forsee at least an A for you in gcse eng. lang.! :)

**viviana**: you are such a great reviewer, I love getting your reviews! I was good yes, here is your epilogue!

**gabby**: wow I'm glad you liked it!

**lindahoyland**: aah entertaining is good! I'll miss it too!

**Crimson Kommando**: if 'this section' if A/A then I'm already here, or if you mean humour I am planning to stay for a while! thanks!

**dani-celebrindel**: I don't know about a sequel, but I'll certainly have more stories!

**Liregon**: oh I SO want to be Arwen! even though she's amazing, sometimes you just have to hate her, don't you?!

**FireOpal**: woah, you'd better not be cheering because its over young lady! and I don't think I wanna know about the rope just yet either! I'm so young and innocent.... maybe! ;)

**Silivren-Shadow**: well, I'm glad you like it! If you love A/A I have plenty more stories about them, and plenty more to come, so you know where to come! thank you!

**aimz-246**: I'm a brillaint writer? wow, thank you, I'm just blushing to the computer screen now! I know, they're amazing aren't they?!

**ME132**: thank you so much, your reviews have really inspired me all the way through this story, and without your ideas, it would not be as it is today! :D

**Amon Aredhel**: I'm sorry, I couldn't bring myself to write his fantasy, I'm so innocent, I shouldn't know about those sorts of things!! (perhaps...!) thank you, your review made me smile!

**Strider's Girl**: I'm so glad you've enjoyed the ride! Hope to see you again some time! ;)

**ArwenEvenstar3000**: thank you so much for the compliment! I know, I was between changing the rating and not, and I decided not to in the end... but oh well, I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Loony Daidouji**: I'm presuming you're spanish, so wow your english is so good! I'm your favourite english author? I feel so special! I'm happy you like my stories so much! thank you!

**Awynel**: oh, I do that all the time too....! thanks!

**Dark Borg Drone**: well, I emailed you, and I'm sorry... but I'm presuming you liked it, so hanta lle (!!) for all your great reviews!

And now, for the final time, here goes...

* * *

Epilogue

3 weeks later...

Arwen woke to the terrible sensation of nausea. She stayed perfectly still, eyes closed, hoping it would go away, but it didn't. As quietly as possible, she removed herself from her sleeping husband's embrace and walked silently to the bathroom. She knew what was coming, but she also had a pretty good idea what it meant.

When she had thrown up what felt like everything she had ever eaten, she climbed quietly back into bed, smiling at the man who still lay fast asleep next to her. He was such a deep sleeper (although he occasionally snored and she had to kick him or face being pushed to the brink of insanity by it), and he never stole the covers or rolled over to her side of the bed without invitation. He was, she reflected, the perfect sleeping partner. Speaking of which...

Three weeks ago they had played a game entitled Truth Or Dare, and due particularly to their dares involving fantasies, their love life had not been the same since. Arwen found herself grinning at the memories of times and places where they had made love over the past few weeks, and her hand instinctively went to her stomach. So it was true. Everything fitted perfectly - the game, the dates, the timing. Now all she had to do was break it to her husband.

Aragorn groaned softly as he was roused from sleep by someone's lips on his. He pulled this person close, feeling her soft skin against his as she pressed herself to him. Any man knew the perfect way to wake up was to his wife's kiss, and Aragorn had never agreed more. Usually he rose long before she - it came from being a ranger, rising and falling with the sun. He realised something must be wrong if she was the first awake.

Arwen watched as he drew back, opening his eyes to reveal that intimate gaze that sent shivers down her spine. He smiled sleepily at her, resting his head on her chest. It was a warm morning, and as usual they slept naked, the covers resting over their hips. Aragorn began tracing circles on her stomach with his finger as she toyed with a lock of his hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked, trying to hide the concern in his voice.

She smiled, though he couldn't see it. "Of course. What makes you think otherwise?"

He sighed and pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck. "You woke before me - you've never done that before."

"Maybe after last night I finally managed to wear you out," she murmured, the smile evident in her voice, and he raised his head to look at her. His hands slid up her body as he knelt beside her, resting finally on her cheeks.

"_You_, wear _me _out?" He laughed, leaning ever closer. "_Melethrai_, we both know that will never happen."

She dropped her gaze, feigning shame at her words. "I am sorry, my lord," she whispered.

Aragorn grinned as he lifted her beautiful face back to his. "But my lady, there is nothing to forgive," he said quietly, before capturing her lips in a drowning kiss. She moaned softly, her shoulders tensing with the tremours that coarsed through her body. When he rolled her over on top of him, her hand again moved subconsciously to her stomach. He bit down gently on her bottom lip, allowing her tongue to meet his when he leaned the other way and kissed her with all the love in his heart. Just when they thought they would dissolve in the moment, a cry filled the air from the room next door, quickly followed by another. The twins were awake.

Aragorn groaned as Arwen rolled off him, and he got wearily to his feet. "Don't go anywhere," he told her, leaning over to press a kiss to her lips. "I'll be right back."

Arwen lay there as she listened to her husband comfort his two year old daughters. War and battle may have consumed his life whilst he was a ranger, but she knew he was only truly alive with her and their children. They _were _his life now, and he loved them more than anything. Even though he sometimes joked about them being a handful, she knew he wanted more.

She was deep in thought when Aragorn returned, and he lay down carfeully next to her, now content to simply marvel at her immense beauty. She smiled at him, though she seemed distracted and he knew she had something to tell him. When she did not speak, he said, "Remind me again why we had children?"

She laughed softly but didn't answer his question. "Estel, you know when we played Truth Or Dare that time?"

His eyes darkened at the memory and he moved closer to her. "What about it?"

She felt his lips against her skin as he began to press kisses across her neck and shoulders. "You know how we made love twice in the gardens, then by the river, and on the performing of your fantasy- " She allowed the memories to wash over her for a few moments, as her husband's tongue met her own in a fiery kiss.

"And last night," he murmured when he drew back, a mischievous glint in his eye. "And the night before, and the night before that, and- "

Arwen stopped his words with a kiss. "Yes, I know, but it was that day three weeks ago that is significant."

The look of complete shock and momentary horror on his face at what she said next would make her laugh aloud everytime she thought of it, for the rest of her life.

"_Meleth_, I'm pregnant."


End file.
